


Pretty Like a Girl (podfic)

by westolethelight (Llama)



Category: The Libertines
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama/pseuds/westolethelight
Summary: Set in current day. Carl has a breakthrough. (Author's summary)





	Pretty Like a Girl (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pretty Like A Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597050) by [cobblestoner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobblestoner/pseuds/cobblestoner). 



> Thank you so much to cobblestoner for giving permission to record this - I had so much fun both reading and recording it! There are (again with permission) a couple of word changes to up the Britishness, which I really appreciated being able to do <3.
> 
> The intro is my (very much beginner) piano playing. It was a last minute impulse to record that and I need to work on getting better sound quality, but I did replace the initial one with a slightly more rehearsed attempt so hopefully it will suffice.

Pretty Like a Girl at [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ptja73b0w9ols4u/pretty_like_a_girl.mp3?dl=0).

The file is 26.57 min / 24.9Mb in mp3 format.

 **If you post the link anywhere PLEASE post a link to this entry here on Ao3 and not to the download directly.** This is for a few reasons: I haven't recorded all the header info, it's handier for people to visit the fic and leave cobblestoner some love for it, and also podfics very rarely get comments so it would be nice to at least see hits to have an idea if anyone was interested! 

Should you wish to buck the trend, your comments and kudos will be more than welcome, however :D

Thanks everyone <3

P.S. Please consider adding the tag 'podfic welcome' to your fics or meta on Ao3, or check my profile for an example of a permission statement you could add to yours. Most podficcers won't be offended if you're not into listening to it yourself, they will just be glad you made it easy for them to find so others can enjoy it. It's also a great way to attract more readers, of course - I always check out the fic itself when I find a podfic.

On the other hand, if you're absolutely sure you don't want anyone to podfic your work, consider adding a blanket 'no' to podfic statement. That way nobody will hassle you about it :-)


End file.
